PROJECT SUMMARY? Enrichment Program The Enrichment Program of the Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research (CCDTR) is designed to advance research in diabetes translation and promote scientific exchange among Chicago-area and national investigators with research interests in these topics, and to enhance interactions between diabetes researchers and investigators from other fields with relevant expertise. Diabetes translation research encompasses a broad array of research methods from clinical trials to community-based participatory research to cost- effectiveness analysis, and the proposed enrichment program reflects the diversity of these research methods. Successful diabetes translation research also requires that investigators maintain intellectual relationships with the basic sciences and clinical investigation in diabetes. The goals of the Enrichment Program will be achieved through seminars with local and guest speakers, special guest lectureships, the Annual Chicago Diabetes Day (organized in collaboration with the Chicago Diabetes Research Training Center), the Annual Research Symposia of the Chronic Disease Policy Center, and regular workshops in Outcomes Research, Research-in-Progress, Health Economics, and Research Writing. The CCDTR is also closely aligned with NIDDK supported T32 training programs in adult and pediatric endocrinology as well as other training programs relevant to the mission of the center such as an AHRQ T32 and K12 programs in health services and patient-centered outcomes research. Notably, the CCDTR leadership and affiliates are actively involved in programs focused on growing and strengthening the pipeline of underrepresented minorities entering the health care professions. Overall, the CCDTR enrichment program will help to shine a new light on research activities in diabetes translation and will leverage the wide range of diabetes and translation-related research enrichment activities that already occur at the University of Chicago.